


Endless

by nonky



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: It started in the shower; where it stopped, no one could say.





	Endless

Wendy's hand, raised to reach for her bottle of shampoo, brushed along the defined curve of his upper arm. She shied from him and her foot slipped slightly. The Middleman grabbed her automatically, his hands getting her hand and her side. She curled into the grip and her palm slapped against his chest. Her wide eyes went to his face, his tense, pent up expression and the tightly shut eyes.

She concentrated and inhaled normally, kept inhaling past the need for air, making herself bigger in his hand. Her ribs spread under his fingers and she felt him breathe. Soft, shallow, but breathing. They were naked, touching each other, and it hadn't killed either one of them. She stared at his face, willing him to open his eyes and look at her for the first time. He had pointed his eyes at her body thousands of times. Now he was seeing, even with his eyes closed. He was seeing her side slip away from his skin as she exhaled.

His hand followed the small gap and she nodded to him. Her fingers nudged at his and laced them.

A kiss was too greedy, but Wendy let herself rub down his chest. She yearned forward and glanced along his long, fit physique. She measured him with her eyes and he felt that, too. He hardened. His parted lips compressed as the tendons in his neck moved. He was beautiful and so miserably noble.

Her hand slid down slowly, his muscles vibrating under her fingertips. She paused at his waist. Her thighs shifted apart and a whiff of her arousal drifted to her nose. Then his eyes opened, deeply golden and ruthless on her. Wendy shivered as she moved to hold her own. Her hand wrapped around his cock as it was thickening. She bent her knee up around his hip and stroked his tip.

“Pick me up, Boss,” she whispered.

His teeth showed for a second but he pushed them back to the wall and got her by the ass to lift her. She kept her hand down to angle him inside. He grunted in a way that told her it was going to be quick.

“Tight,” he breathed, leaning his forehead on her hair. “Okay?”

“Yeah.”

She was completely unprepared for the draw of emotions as he pulled back with his hips and drove into her. No wonder he could save the world without breaking a sweat. He was fucking magical. The length, weight and substance of his cock was perfectly shaped for her. She felt her pussy twitch and his sigh run between them. She should have worried about the tension in his jaw or the look on his face that was less than blissful. She was only worried about her desire to touch his hair in case she yanked it out.

Wendy hooked her ankles together behind his back and arched as well as she could. The Middleman juggled her between hands, widened his stance and started thrusting outright. She moaned. He made a noise that echoed from his chest. Their hips worked in tandem, bouncing her ass off the wall as the shower kept pouring water. She could feel him hit the edge and hold back with a jerk of his body. She tilted her head back to sip air and clenched on him in rhythm.

They didn't kiss. They were both being too loud trying to breathe. It hadn't been long, but the foreplay of months had been excruciating. She raked her nails up his neck and into his hair, stifling a scream on his shoulder. The Middleman shuddered and gave a few raw thrusts before he came. His palm cupped her head as she smacked it on the tile.

She had a ridiculous urge to blurt compliments. He spoke first, in a halting, quiet voice.

“Dubbie . . . “

One of her legs slipped a little and he shifted to put her down, so she held his shoulders painfully. “That wasn't the big one for me. Just stay like this and I can come again, okay?”

He blinked a few times, but he nodded like she knew he would. Even doing the wrong thing, her boss would do it right. She could come again, but she also needed to think of what to say to him. He'd want to discuss the illicit orgasms. He looked disappointed. She didn't want him to feel bad. Either she hadn't been good enough for him, or he was guilty. She just needed time to interpret him.

If you didn't get to the post-sex part, the post-mortem couldn't happen, she thought hazily. They would have to keep going until she won him over.

The Middleman started moving in her again.


End file.
